


When It Rains

by Xbellezax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo loses a game, and there is consequences for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my iPod during the last week of school... I am sorry for grammar or typoed errors  
> Title is horrid but I think I should warn you there is smut. Kink ass smut.

“You know why I’m glad your dad is a cop?” Oikawa had asked, while in the middle of securing handcuffs to Kuroo’s wrists. Kuroo had shaken his head and looked up at the captain of AobiJousai with curiosity. Fingers ran through his hair as he looked up at the third year, suddenly aware his wrists were secured above his head as his pants were being pulled down. He remembered how he’d gotten into this mess.

It had been a hard practice. AobiJousai vs Nekoma. Kuroo strided up to Oikawa and elbowed the shorter student in the stomach as he looked at him. “If we win, I top, you win, you top later, okay?” the messy haired third year also added: “I’m no where’s near vanilla and you know that.” He jutted his thumb over his heart, pointing to himself as he said this proudly quite like he was presenting a trophy. Oikawa nodded and accepted his challenge. “I won’t go easy on you, nor will I be vanilla if I do win.”

Nekoma lost 2-1.

Kuroo suddenly wished he’d tried harder in the practice they’d just had because he was frankly sore and the current position of his body wasn’t helpful due to his arms being stretched more than he thought possible above him, and his legs getting jutted apart with two very strong arms and held down as a knee entered his crotch area. 

Oikawa gently rubbed his knee against the arousal, hoping to work up Kuroo slowly, as he leaned down and pressed soft kisses to that special spot on his neck, his tongue swirling circles and sucking ever so gently to create a mark. Kuroo simply bit his lip as the brunette entangled fingers in his ever so apparent bed hair, and pressed his tongue flat against the mark he just made, keeping it hot before he separated his lips with a loud pop. Kuroo groaned and wished for the quick hot violent sex they’d had last week, not this teasingly slow sex.

Oikawa ground his leg into the quickly hardening arousal, while painfully teasing Kuroo to the extent that he might drive him mad. He watched Kuroo arch his back towards his knee, and scream in loss when he retracted his leg. Not wanting to make anyone painfully aware of what they were doing, he grabbed a tie from his school uniform from the drawer near his bed, putting it in Kuroo’s mouth, the mess of hair whined and mumbled words that Oikawa figured weren’t worth hearing.

Kuroo had now been gagged and stripped of most of his clothes save for his boxers. The black haired Nekoma capitan screamed through his gag as his lover ran his knee back and forth across his arousal, trying to make him hot enough that the gag wouldn’t be enough. “Oika-awa!” was screamed and owner of said name dug his knee in further, absolutely pinning the latter to the bed, and making him scream loud enough that his screams would have awoken the dead.

Oikawa seemed to be satisfied so he finally removed the constricting fabricated cage around his arousal. The bedhead groaned and arched his back as the cold air hit his arousal making it go down only slightly before Oikawa stared at it.

“Tell me what you want me to do with you.” He’d said as he swiped his thumb across the tip, the entire member was deep red, blue veins starting to protrude from the sides. Cloudy precum slid down to his balls and thighs as he was teased even more. Oikawa licked up every bit of the salty sweet precum with his tongue, gently running over every vein on the Nekoma captain's erection. He could feel Kuroo’s member twitching under his slick wet tongue as he ran it over the veins, following the trail of them until he reached the tip. Each vein looked like a river, a racing river of pleasure until it reached it’s destination.

Kuroo locked eyes with the captain. Oikawa knew what the black haired boy wanted just by the look in his eyes, there was no words needed. However, he wanted to make him work for it, so simply by running his tongue up the other boy's thighs, sucking on the muscular skin to leave marks that would surely be hard to hide in their next game. Kuroo pulled at his handcuffs before glaring at Oikawa, biting on his gag, his lips starting to turn pomegranate colour. 

The captian groaned and finally managed to mutter out some words. "B-Bite me you Baka!" He watched as the other male listened to his command and started biting enough that he left angry red marks. All Kuroo could do now was scream as Oikawa took advantage of his weakness which was biting.

He removed his own boxers and slipped his hand over both their erections, the contact making Kuroo gasp, and when he rubbed them together, well he couldn't help but let out a huge groan that went straight to Kuroos cock, he looked up and saw his vision starting to get foggy from pleasure. 

Oikawa squeezed his hand tighter around His and Kuroos hard-ons and the pleasure was amazing. He removed the gag, he wanted to hear everything, and anything that Kuroo had to say for the next part of what he was doing. 

He watched Precum slide down his partners cock, the sticky sweet clear liquid covering his balls and most of his member, making him so wet it literally looked like it hurt, Oikawa took a hair tie from his sister's collection and smirked as he fitted the hair tie around his already aching cock, watching moans and "O-Oikawa!"s slip from his mouth, literally thrusting his hips upwards in pleasure at the orgasm denial. The AobiJousai student was pleased as he watched Kuroo writhe around in pleasure and torture. 

He wanted more, Kuroo wanted more and he needed more. Oikawa was being just plain cruel but that's not the point, he was turned on more than he thought was possible and all the hair tie did was make his senses become more alert, his cock now throbbing. Every heartbeat there was pain. 

Beat. Pain.

Beat. More pain.

But he loved it. Loved it more than volleyball, the torture, how he was feeling, it all felt so amazing and he wanted more. 

Oikawa would not disappoint.

Kuroo watched his tongue flick in and out of his lips teasingly as he looked above him to find clothespins. He rolled them in his huge hands as he also grabbed a bandana and put it around kuroo's eyes. "Now you won't be able to see where I'm putting the clothespins. Won't that be fun?" He'd said in an arousing (Probably) voice. 

He watched kuroo's mouth twitch in anticipation and fear. He placed the first clothespin on the boy's stomach, arranging it so that he could create a trail. He watched the skin turn white from blood loss, and the skin below it turn red in irritation. 

Kuroo's face was fifty shades of crimson, and his mouth crooked from gritting his teeth (That needed braces) and his groans became shrill screeches very quickly. Oikawa added another clothespin and watched the skin do the same thing, until he'd placed a trail right to Kuroo's crotch. Next he paid attention to the boy's nipples, placing two on each, watching the third year's previous closed mouth screeches turn into glass shattering screams. They got even worse when he carefully pulled off the clothespins. Each scream turned him on more so he held up one finger as he walked away from the bed where Kuroo lay, suffering, and jerking around, his handcuffs clinking against the bedframe they were locked against. 

Oikawa walked over, small bottle of lube and a condom in hand (mouth for the condom) and set them (Spit out the condom in his mouth anyway) on the table next to the bed and picked up the lube, squeezing a generous amount on his hand, and smirking at the taller boy below him, he rubbed his fingers together, the sticky, slippery clear liquid making a lewd sound as he rubbed it on his fingers. He watched some of it ooze off his fingers to drop on the bed, it spreading out slightly to create a wet spot.

He'd remembered the blindfold so he removed it, watching Kuroo blink to get used to the light of the room. Damnit why did he cover his hand in lubricant and then try and get Kuroo’s blindfold off? He shook his head at his stupid decision and kissed a small trail of small butterfly kisses down the other’s stomach. He watched the bedhaired male shiver and moan softly.

He took one lubed finger and placed it against the other’s entrance, watching his expression carefully. It changed from pleasure to pain, and he smirked. He loved seeing that look of pain when they were into it.

He slipped it inside enjoying the groans and moans that came from this, and pinching his nipple with one hand as he moved to straddle Kuroo, still fingering him gently, adding a second lubed finger, feeling the lube start to make it easy to get his fingers in. 

“You enjoyin’ that...huh? Sucking in my finger like the slut you are...I wanna hear you beg for it!”

Kuroo surrendered to his senses and moaned softly as the breath in the back of his throat hitched with every thrust of the male's fingers. He began to beg as he was starting to lose it, his memory growing foggy.

“Please...Just fuck me and get it...over with!” He panted and his words came out with a cracked voice. He felt humiliated by this, but still it felt nice to finally get the attention his cock needed.

He finally paid attention to the bed head's aching cock and slipped his finger over the slit, it making a squeaking noise. As lewd as it was, it worked and made him aroused even further.

His foreskin was pushed back to reveal throbbing red arousal. It most likely hurt like hell and frankly, Oikawa could give less of a shit.

He removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. Kuroo squeaked at the warm wet intrusion. He felt Oikawa pushing his tongue more into the Nekoma captain. He slid it against his walls, feeling them crumble down around him. The pleasure was starting to give him a headache. 

Oikawa licked around his rim as it pulsated around his tongue, finally getting up and jacking off his lube covered erection enough so that the line spread evenly and he got a good look at Kuroo.

His lips were swollen and parted slightly, his stomach was filled with marks from the clothespins, sweat covered his body in a thin film, his abs shiny with it, his cock wet, hard and ready. His face was drowning in pleasure. 

He pressed the tip of his member against the inviting entrance, almost losing all sanity at just exactly how hot and tight It felt around his erection. Kuroo was groaning and his hips were pressed up as his back formed an arch for more. He tugged at his shackled wrists, trying to get loose to touch his aching erection, get the hair tie off, get some relief but Oikawa would hear none of it and wanted him to feel the pain of getting teased and wipe that ever so annoying smirk off his face, he'd only done it once when he fucked the shit out of the captain on the floor. This time would hopefully be the second as he slid most of the way in.

Groaning at the tightness, he looked Kuroo in the eyes and smirked. That smirk was gone as he kept up an agonizingly slow pace. Kuroo did not show any signs of pleasure, just glared at Oikawa, as his damn tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth turned up in that damn happy smirk. 

Kuroo glared but then Oikawa found that spongy bundle of nerves and everything changed. Kuroo simply let out a scream and pulled hard at his shackles trying to get free, but couldn't and squirmed violently as Oikawa abused his prostrate now that he'd gotten the right angle. 

Soon enough Kuroo was aching to be close and The AobiJousai third year was too, he stopped pounding into Kuroo as his hips lurched and he started cumming, filling the condom as he pulled out. Kuroo was rock hard so Oikawa removed the bed head's makeshift cock ring, smirking as he saw that he needed just a bit more. So he licked the slit and Kuroo felt an electric current run through him starting with his cock. 

That was all Kuroo needed for an explosive release. He let out a scream as his release spread all over his stomach, while Oikawa tied off the condom and threw it in the trash. 

“That was….Great.” Kuroo wheezed as Oikawa nonchalantly uncuffed his wrists from the bed, welcoming the feeling back in his hands as he wiggled his fingers. 

Oikawa nodded and shoved on a pair of boxers as he laid down next to Kuroo. He too was panting and he pulled Kuroo up who had to hang on to a wall to regain his footing. The Nekoma captain was exhausted and clearly did not want to shower but he needed to. 

Oikawa picked up the mess of hair. His hair had reached a new level of bed head that it never had before as the third year picked him up by his arms, dragging him into the bathroom like a predator dragging it's prey. 

He turned on the hot shower and waited for it to get warm. It didn't take long before he got in with Kuroo.

"I'll help you, alright?" He sighed and washed the black haired boys hair by supporting him on his knee as he sat in the shower seat and held the shower head to his hair, chuckling to himself as he watched the hair calm down immediately. 

His boyfriend sighed in relaxation as Oikawa worked the coconut shampoo into his hair and closed his eyes so it wouldn't get into his eyes. 

He soon finished, even applying conditioner so that the hair would be soft, and getting the cum off of both of them he shut off the shower. His boyfriend had fallen asleep and he too was reaching that point.

He carried the mess of hair back to the bedroom, and dropped him into the bed while he laid down and, fell asleep with his head on his chest.

(I wrote this all on my iPod don't kill me)


End file.
